


I'm Here

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: I couldn't sleep so I wrote this little ficlet.Hanzo has a nightmare about losing his love.





	

_Hanzo’s eyes scanned the darkly lit area. Then, a light appeared. A glowing blue dragon stared at him, teeth bared. The mighty beast threw back its head and roared. With great speed, it flew past Hanzo towards another figure. The figure turned around just in time to scream._

_“Satya?” Hanzo asked._

_The dragon released a stream of blue fire, setting her ablaze. Hanzo reached for her, finding himself unable to move._

_“SATYA!”_

* * *

  
“Hanzo, wake up!”

Startled, Hanzo sat up. Heart racing, he looked around to get his bearings. He was in Satya’s room. Looking to his left, he found his girlfriend looking at him with a worried look. The dream replayed in his head; he had witnessed Satya being murdered by the dragon. Tears came to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Satya.

“Hanzo,” Satya rubbed his back. “What’s wrong?”

Hanzo didn’t answer at first. He squeezed her, keeping her close to him. The nightmare had felt so real. Death was something he was used to but seeing Satya murdered before his eyes was completely different. At that moment, he had felt hopeless. He couldn't protect her.

“Hanzo, please,” Satya pulled away. “What’s wrong? I heard you screaming in your sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo grabbed her hand. “I had a nightmare.”

“I gathered,” Satya reached up to caress his face. “What was it about?”

“You. I saw you die before my eyes,” Hanzo’s voice cracked. “It was awful.”

“But I die on the battlefield all the time.”

“This was different. I couldn’t do anything to save you,” Tears started to roll down his face. “Oh Satya, it was so terrible. You were murdered right in front of me and I was completely helpless.”

“But it was just a dream, my love,” Satya wiped a tear away. “I am here. I’m not dying, and I am not going anywhere. Please don’t cry.”

Satya had never seen Hanzo cry before. He was always so stoic, rarely showing any emotion. But right now, he was trembling, and his tear was wet due to tears. She wondered how bad the nightmare had been. She leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his forehead before laying back down. She motioned him to join her, and he did, facing her.

“I’m right here,” She assured, scooting closer to him. “There is no need to worry.”

She wrapped her arms around him. His shaking subsided, and she felt his hand on the back of her head. Slowly, the two of fell asleep and there were no nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
